Jamás pierdas tu sonrisa
by RCurrent
Summary: Lincoln sigue sin aparecer, pero Leni no era la única que estaba siendo afectada por esas pesadillas, ¿acaso realmente se excedía? ¿realmente estaba lastimando a los demás? sea como sea, ella también necesitaba que le hicieran saber que no era la única que estaba sufriendo.


_**Jamás pierdas tu sonrisa.**_

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a un nuevo One-shot, bueno, me entusiasmé con hacerlos, como forma de exprimir mi creatividad y de alguna forma, no tardarme tanto en actualizar algunas historias que tengo, ya saben, a veces me siento un poco bloqueado, pero con estos one-shots que me dieron ganas de hacer hacen que me salga del bloqueo, pues a veces tengo ideas, pero no todas encajan en las historias que tengo en la mano, y no quiero atarearme con otras historias, teniendo que completar muchas más, quiero tomármelo con calma y cuidado, espero que entiendan. No se preocupen, no me iré hasta que termine todas las historias que tengo, y probablemente no me vaya luego de terminarlas así como así ;)_

 _Esta es otra dedicación, para el Caballero de las Antorchas, MightyMitch y el Guardian del Aura, gracias a ustedes, la hermana Loud que protagonizará este one-shot es mi tercera favorita, seguida de Lucy y luego Lori, además de que a ustedes también les gusta por lo que veo._

 _Bueno, este one-shot es canon con otro que hice ayer (creo que lo hice ayer), llamado "Deja de culparte", donde Lincoln está desaparecido y las chicas lo extrañan, sin embargo, también comienzan a sufrir de pesadillas donde reviven los malos momentos que pasó gracias a ellas, haciendo que la culpa comience a consumirlas, sintiéndose responsables por su misteriosa desaparición, teniendo incluso algunas ataques de terror o pánico, temiendo muchísimo si su hermano le haya pasado algo, sin embargo, con la ayuda de las personas a su alrededor, las chicas no perderán la esperanza. En el primer one-shot vimos a Leni._

 _Sin más que decir, vamos allá, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, eran las 7 de la mañana, el sol se estaba asomando por la cordillera, 2 semanas luego de que Lincoln desapareciera, el silencio aún predominaba en la casa Loud, las pesadillas que las pobres chicas no mejoraba las cosas, todas estaban dolidas por un enorme sentimiento de culpa, sintiéndose responsables, culpables de todo esto, llegando a pensar que Lincoln ya no podía seguir aguantándolas, sin que ellas asumieran responsabilidad de sus actos, ¿será acaso que huyó para tener una vida mejor, con alguno de sus tíos? No, si fuera así, alguno de estos ya les habría informado a la familia sin importar que el se negara, tenían que saberlo, tenían derecho a querer arreglar las cosas con su hermano, ¿o simplemente lo hizo para que abrieran los ojos?...¡¿o si ha sido secuestrado?!

Sea como fuere la respuesta, la preocupación de las chicas Loud las tenían muy preocupadas, además sintiendo que debían asumir responsabilidad por lo que estaba pasando, así como ninguna quería llegar a suponer lo peor, eso las tenía aterradas.

Y entre todas ellas, la más alegre, o la que se suponía que era la que tenía la segunda mejor sonrisa, después de Leni en la casa Loud, parecía haber perdido su alegría, todos los días, ella se quedaba frente a la puerta, hecha un ovillo, esperando el día en que entrara por la puerta principal dejando ver su hermoso cabello blanco digno de un ángel corriendo con su sonrisa a abrazarla.

Desde que el desapareció, parecía como si la felicidad y alegría de Luan, se habrían ido con el. Pues desde su desaparición, Luan no había hecho ningún chiste.

Y para colmo estaban las pesadillas, esas horribles pesadillas de ella durante los días de bromas y mostrándola a ella misma como una psicópata, como si su conciencia quisiera castigarle y hacerle sentir el dolor de la culpa que ahora todas sentía, y, de alguna forma, efectivamente, lo lograba.

En esa mañana, se podían oír susurros de Luan, retorciéndose en su cama, con el sudor recorriendo su frente, moviéndose de un lado a otro, susurrando en un tono de súplica, pidiendo que parara de restregarles esas trágicas y dolorosas imágenes que le lastimaban.

- _No...No...no...por favor...no...n-no f...fue...no...¡no...!...no...-_ Decía Luan mientras sus párpados cerrados dejaban fugar a ligeras lágrimas, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

* * *

-¿Li...Lincoln?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz, ahí estaba, un Lincoln de solo 3 años de edad, llorando, abrazando a Bun bun contra su pecho, con moretones y heridas corto punzantes, mientras sus lágrimas se entre mezclaban con su sangre.

 _-¿Por qué?_ -Dijo el pequeño con una voz lastimera.-Porque hiciste esto, Luan.

La castaña vio entonces una imagen suya, con un hacha y llena de sangre, niños llorando, otra donde estaba ella y un par de niños desvestidos, petrificados y a ella misma terminando de subirse su falda. Y también muchos flashbacks de 1°s de abril.

Luan palideció, estaba petrificada, hasta sintió náuseas, se tapó las manos con la boca, deseando gritar de horror, con solo un par de imágenes, ya sentía asco por si misma, pensando en que...¿realmente tenían razón de que lastimaba gente? no...eso no era verdad, ella no quería lastimar a nadie, ¡no sería capaz de hacerlo! ella era una comediante, no una asesina, ni psicópata, no podía ser verdad.

- _¡¿QUE HAZ HECHO, LUAN?!-_ Una voz casi demoníaca se oyó gritar de tal forma que le hizo doler los oídos. Vio a varias personas, no podía verlas bien, a pesar de estar frente a ella, pero peor para ella era que la señalaban acusatoriamente, y sus rostros aunque no los distinguía, si podía ver que mostraban expresiones de horror, acusación y asco.

- _Psicópata!_

 _-Asesina!_

 _-Monstruo!_

 _-Abusadora!_

 _-Aprovechadora!_

 _-Maníaca!_

Múltiples acusaciones, sumado a empujones y golpes a la pobre castaña, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- _¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! ¡como pudiste!_

-¡No, yo no lo hice!-Pidió Luan entre varias palabras de acusación que la asediaban sin piedad.

- _¡Los chistes son para reír, no para llorar!_

 _-¡Tus bromas mataron a niños!_

-No...

 _-Mataste a gente inocente!_

-No...

 _-Atacaste a esas pobres criaturas!_

 _-_ ¡No!-Gritó Luan con voz lastimera mientras seguían pateándola, pero estaba más herida psicológica que físicamente.-No quise hacerlo...snif...no maté a nadie!

- _¡tus bromas me lastimaron, me hicieron sentir mal! ¡tu me hiciste reír y ahora me dañas!_

Luan reconoció la voz de su hermano, de nuevo en su cuerpo de 3 años, llorando, pero reflejando enojo contra ella. ojos rojos e irritados por el llorar, magullado, golpeado. Sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando volvió a ver los flashbacks de los días de bromas con su "Bromaggedon"

-L...Lincky...

- _Te burlaste de mi, me diste sobrenombres, me lastimaste con tus bromas cuando me me prometiste que me harías el niños más felíz, tu solo me traicionaste._

-No, Lincoln.

 _-LO PROMETISTE!-_ Gritó haciendo que la chica se retorciera por el aullido que le afectó nuevamente las aletas auditivas.

-¡NO!-Lloró.

- _ **ME LO PROMETISTE, LUAN**_

-NO!-Gritó llena de dolor, para después presenciar como alguien tomaba una roca, y la arrojó contra su cabeza, todo se oscureció.

* * *

-NO!, NO!...NOOOOO!

-Luan! Luan!-Dijo una voz femenina, Luan sintió que alguien le sujetaba de sus brazos, pudo ver que se trataba de su hermana mayor, en compañía de su novio, pues habían oído sus gritos.

-¿L...Leni, A...Alex?

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el Bosnio.-Te oímos gritar...

-Me pusiste muy preocupada, Luan, no hagas eso.-Dijo Leni con sus manos sobre las de la comediante.

-Lo...Lo siento.-Se lamentó.-Lo siento mucho.

-Hermanita, ¿que pasó?

Luan no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada, y también pudieron notar que estaba también algo asqueada.

-Luan.

Su hermana mayor le volvió a hablar, pero ella solo se hizo un ovillo cubriendo su rostro, Leni no dudó y se puso a su lado, la comediante estaba sollozando, supo entonces que, al igual que ella, tuvo una pesadilla. Iba a decir algo más, pero su hermanita se le adelantó.

-No puedo...-Dijo apenas audible.-Ya no puedo...Ya no puedo sonreír, ya no puedo hacer reír, ya no puedo reír.-Dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.-Lincoln fue el que me hizo descubrir que podía hacer reír a la gente, cuando era pequeño yo hice un chiste y el se rió.-Agregó comenzando a derramar lágrimas.-Pero luego comencé con los días de bromas el "Bromaggedon" no me daba cuenta que los lastimaba, ¡pensaba que era divertido! ¡Yo solo quería hacerlos reír, pero solo hice que me teman! ¡No quiero ser así! Solo quería hacer reír a la gente, que dejara la gente de estar triste, ser yo una luz que pueda alegrarles el día, pero soy solo una ESTÚPIDA.

-Luan.-Dijo Leni, poniéndose en frente de ella.-No digas eso. No eres una estúpido.

-¡Claro que si!-Se quejó mientras comenzaba a llorar.-¡Lincoln está desaparecido! La razón por la que entré en la comedia para alegrar a mi familia y amigos ya no está, se fue...comencé a ser comediante porque pensaba que podía alegrar los corazones de los niños, hay muchos que sufren, que no tienen hogar, están tristes, y no están sintiéndose bien, y que yo podría animarlos, demostrarles que no todo es dolor y tristesa, que con una sonrisa basta para poder ser feliz sin tener nada.-Se detuvo un momento y tomó aire.-Pero fallé, le fallé a todos, le fallé a Linky.

-No, claro que no.-Se apresuró la rubia.-No le fallaste a nadie, mira...(suspiro) si, a veces...te haz excedido a veces...pero no nos molestas, Luan, nunca podrías molestarnos.-Dijo Leni.-Sé que te duele, a mi también me duele que Lincoln no esté aquí.

Luan intentó decir algo, pero su hermana puso sus manos en sus mejillas e hizo que la mirara, para luego tomarla de sus manos.

-Yo también estuve llorando por eso.-Confesó.-Pero no podemos perder la esperanza, Linky no querría vernos así, estoy segura.

-¿tu crees?

-¡Por supuesto! además creo que desearía que lo busquemos hasta el fin del mundo, no podemos tirar la toalla.

-Leni tiene razón, Luan.-Dijo Alexander.-No pierdas la esperanza, sea lo que fuere lo que soñaste, solo fue eso, un sueño, no fue real, sabemos que tu nunca lastimarías a la gente intencionalmente, tu misma lo dijiste, solo quieres animar a personas cuando están tristes, cuando están sufriendo, demostrarles que no todo en la vida es color negro.

Luan levantó la mirada y vio con detenimiento a su hermana.

-Luan.-Dijo Leni.-no te rindas, se que hemos pasado por momentos como estos, pero jamás, jamás Pierdas tu sonrisa, tu eres el claro ejemplo de que con solo una sonrisa, la vida de una persona por mala que fuera, es como una luz en su ser.

Luan solo bajó la mirada, su hermana solo siguió abrazándola queriéndola, dándole su consuelo, haciéndole entender que también estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de Lincoln, su hermano pequeño, su inspiración para ser lo que ella era. No estaba durmiendo bien, esas pesadillas le estaban afectando mucho a ella y a las demás, llegó a odiarse a si misma por un momento, ella no quería lastimar a nadie, no podía sentirse peor, tan torpe, tan sorda cada 1 de abril.

Y Leni, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermanito de mechones blancos, se volvió para ella y sus demás hermanas menores, un apoyo, una pequeña luz que las consolara, para que no lloraran, haciéndoles ver que sufría junto a ellas, también con su hermana mayor, pues todas en general, extrañaban a Lincoln, y las pesadillas que comenzaron a atormentarlas no ayudaban.

Las palabras de Leni resonaron en su cabeza, mostrándolas que debía y era capaz de ser fuerte, por su hermano, por su hermanito, y por su familia.

Jamás perdería su sonrisa.

* * *

 _One-shot dedicado a los que aman a Luan, imagino que muchos de ustedes, al igual que yo reconozco, deberán cansarse de que algunos en el fandom la muestren como una psicópata, pero si analizamos un poco su personalidad y fuerza psicológica en la que se le ve en la serie, puede decirse que en realidad no sería capaz de tales atrocidades, y si las hiciera, sería por accidente o por estar ciega, y al final, no disfrutaría con lo que haría, sino más bien sería como un golpe psicológico para ella y no podría estar más arrepentida._

 _Además, hay varios autores que me hicieron amar a Luan, y este one-shot lo dedico a varios que la tienen como favorita, como MightyMitch, El caballero de las antorchas, y otros, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, ya hice uno pero con Leni respecto a esta trama, este de ahora es como una secuela, reitero que ojalá a todos los que aman a Luan también les hubiera gustado._

 _HASTA LA PRÓXIMA._


End file.
